


How Much I Love You

by Fegelien



Series: How Much I Love You [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds text messages from Miranda to Blake. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Much I Love You

Gwen stares down at her feet. She feels tears pool at the corner of her eyes, as she remembers what happened during the afternoon

5PM Blake and Gwen wanted to go out to eat, but Gwen forgot her keys.  
5:10PM After searching for them, she noticed he left his phone on the table by the door, and saw a text..... From Blake's ex wife, Miranda.

She remembered how she saw an entire conversation of text messages, recent ones. She remembered how she ran out, and threw his phone in his lap, and how she ran back into her house, leaving Blake lost for words on what the hell happened. 

It was now 10PM. She once again hears her phone buzz. "If it's that cheatin' cowboy..." Turns out, it was. Gwen shoves it under her pillow, and began to sob. 

After what seemed to be years of sobbing, she hears a knocking on her door. Gwen got up and went downstairs, trying to wipe her tears. But when she saw who was knocking, her heart broken feeling, turns into bitter anger. 

The first thing Blake notices, are her red- rimmed eyes, and how she seems to be fighting back the urge to cry once more. "What do you want?" The bitterness in her voice makes Blake flinch. "Gwen" Blake said softly, "I can explain." Gwen crosses her arms, and stares at him. "Then explain why you were texting your ex. Why you two seemed to be getting close." Blake stared at his feet, lost for words. "Why. Just.." Gwen starts to feel tears running down her face. "Why?" She sobs. Blake tries to touch her arm, but she flinches. "Gwen," his country drawl more prominent, "She's crazy. I keep trying to get her to stop, but she won't." Gwen stares at her feet, feeling numb. "I'm sorry," Gwen looked up at Blake, shocked to find HIS eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so damn sorry. Seeing you like this..." He looked away. "It breaks my heart." Blake stares into Gwen's eyes. "Why would I cheat on you? I never felt this love for anyone else, and I mean it." He reaches to touch her arm, expecting her to flinch. But Gwen sobs, and lets Blake's arm wrap around her, as she sobs in his neck. 

 

After a few minutes, Blake holds Gwen's face up, and wipes her tears away. Gwen starts to laugh a little. Then, Blake leaned in to kiss her. He then picked her up, still kissing her, and pratically runs up into her room and drops her on the bed. Gwen feel him nipping at her ear lobe, and hears a whisper. "Let me show you, how much I love you."


	2. Gwen confronts Miranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gwen found out that Miranda had been texting Blake, she confronts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from Stefani, who commented on my other story. Hope you all like it.

She woke up smiling against his chest. Gwen remembered last night's activities, and still felt sore. After a quick glance at the clock, she tried to slip away, but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. "Blake!" She laughed, "I have to pick up the kids." He uttered a mumble, and pulled her closer."A couple more minutes." After wrestling for a little bit: Blake trying to wrestle her back in the bed, Gwen trying to wrestle her way out, He sighed and let her go. She kissed him one last time, and went to get ready for the day ahead. 

After she picked up the kids, dropped them off at school, and sat in her car and thought about what happened last night. She remembered her tears, yes, but also her anger. But she was now not angry with Blake, but with Miranda, his ex. "She was the one who texted him" she said to herself, realizing what she should do. But right then, Blake got in the car. "Where we going?" 

Gwen crosses her arms, and remembered all the times Blake told her about Miranda. And remembered how tired and unhappy he looked when she saw him while he was married. She felt anger boil in her for the woman who caused pain for Blake. She remembered vaguely that Miranda was in the area that day, god knows why. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just have to do something" she said, and Blake shrugged and said "okay." "She's going to get a surprise" she said bitterly to herself, as she drove off, in search of her boyfriend's ex. 

"What are you doing?" Miranda yelled, when she saw her ex and his girlfriend pull up. Blake felt the color drain out of his face, and goosebumps run up his arms. "Gwen, what are you-?" But Gwen left the car before he finished his sentence. "Oh it's the silly blonde- " Right then, Gwen slapped her, to the surprise of Blake and Miranda. "Don't you ever text MY boyfriend again, you bitch," Gwen punctured each word with a slap to Miranda's face, "Or I will come back here, and you don't want to know, what I'll do to you." 

With a final shove, causing Miranda to fall to the ground, face stinging and red, she walked back to her car, and jut sat in the silence that followed. Blake stared at Gwen, speechless. Gwen and Blake sat in their car, not knowing what to do. 

"Blake, i'm sorry, I wasn't-" She started to apologize, but he silenced it with a kiss. "You know, I think it's pretty cool that I have a girlfriend who can beat the crap out of anyone" he said laughing. "I know not to mess with you" They both started laughing like children and couldn't stop until they got to a restaurant and had a lovely dinner, just the two of them. 

They got back to her house, and both sat on the couch, thinking about the last two days. "I love you Gwen" Blake said suddenly, leaning in to put his face in his favorite place on her neck. He then lifted his face, and kissed her passionately. Gwen smiled, and kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ Make sure to comment any ideas you have or reviews you want to give :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how I could improve. I am new to this, so I could use ideas and tips. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
